Bajo el nido
by Jazz Noire
Summary: Victuuri / Omegaverse / Threeshot - "Esto no eres tú. Esto no es para ti...", y sin embargo, Yuuri está ahí, dispuesto a cumplir una fantasía que Víctor siempre tuvo antes de conocerlo: que su Omega destinado le permitiera entrar a su nido alguna vez. Pero eso no es todo, nunca lo es,
1. Superficie

**Superficie**

Yuuri suspira al momento en que extrae del armario un par de camisas que le pertenecen a Víctor. Sus manos tiemblan ante el tacto de la tela mientras una parte de su cabeza se pregunta qué demonios está haciendo. _Esto no eres tú. Esto no es para ti_. Las pega contra su pecho, las abraza contra sí como si fuera al mismo Víctor a quien tuviera entre sus brazos. Apenas puede distinguir un ligero humor de suavizante que ha quedado después de lavarlas, pero sabe bien que ese no es el olor natural de Víctor, no es el mismo que percibiría de él cualquier Alfa o, sobre todo, Omega. Chris le ha dicho en más de alguna ocasión que Víctor huele a una combinación dulce de mango y rosas, un aroma ciertamente extraño para un Alfa, pero que a Yuuri le encantaría percibir. Sonríe al tratar de imaginarse ese olor, lo que sería percibirlo desde sus ropas, desde el propio sudor de su piel.

Un par de camisas no serán suficientes: Yuuri extrae más prendas del armario, desde pantalones, pants más informales, calcetines e incluso algo de ropa interior. Un ligero rubor rojizo colorea sus mejillas al tomar las trusas limpias de Víctor y arrojarlas sobre la cama. Pronto logra formar un montículo generoso hecho de prendas que únicamente le pertenecen a su pareja. Se toma el tiempo y la libertad de acomodarlo todo para crear un semicírculo alto, uno donde en el centro haya el espacio suficiente para que él pueda entrar sin romper la armonía de ese _nido_. De todas formas, se siente inseguro con el resultado, no sabe si la forma y el tamaño son realmente correctos. Es imposible para Yuuri saber que eso no se trata de imagen, sino de instinto y deseo de protección.

El siguiente paso es desprenderse de su propia ropa, como si un calor interno estuviera quemándole las entrañas y solo quisiera deshacerse de él. En tan solo unos momentos se encuentra desnudo y coloca sus prendas sobre las demás para completar el escenario, ese remolino de aromas y calor que deberían ser como un refugio. A partir de ese punto solo le queda esperar, entrar al hueco que ha creado y tomar una de las camisas de Vìctor, la favorita de él, la que más usa y que seguramente resguarda más su olor, para cubrirse con ella la cabeza y el cuerpo, como si se tratara de un velo.

No sabe cuánto tiempo ha transcurrido cuando escucha la puerta principal abrirse y la voz de Víctor, ligera, cantarina, llegar hasta sus oídos al anunciarle que se encuentra ya en casa. Yuuri contiene la respiración, aprieta sus labios mientras el nerviosismo se acrecienta en su ser a un millar por ciento. No responde al "Yuuri" que Víctor suelta desde la cocina, seguro confuso de encontrar la casa en silencio, aparentemente vacía. El llamado se repite, ahora desde la sala, y Yuuri cree escuchar los latidos de su propio corazón retumbar con fuerza contra sus oídos. Después en la escalera, y Yuuri siente su estómago revuelto y apretado, con una sensación que amenaza con hacerlo vomitar. Cuando escucha a Víctor detenerse frente a la puerta, intenta respirar profundo y controlar el temblor nervioso de su cuerpo entero, sobre todo el de sus dedos, esos mismos que sujetan con más fuerza la camisa de Víctor con la cual trata de envolverse más, en busca de mayor protección.

—¿Yuuri? —El tono de Víctor se torna con genuina preocupación, ansioso de no ver señales suyas por la casa cuando debería encontrarse ahí. Yuuri cierra los ojos y respira una vez más: los nervios no desaparecen, incluso lo ahogan más que antes. ¿Creerá que es ridículo lo que está haciendo?

—Estoy aquí… —Finalmente responde, apenas con un ligero rumor en su voz, y escucha tras la puerta un suspiro leve de alivio.

—Lo siento, cariño, ¿estabas dormido…? —Víctor abre la puerta, pero detiene todo de sí cuando enfrente suyo aparece la escena que Yuuri ha preparado solo para él: su cuerpo desnudo, rodeado y cubierto por prendas que son de su propiedad, mismas que deberían estarlo impregnando con su aroma de Alfa protector.

La expresión de Víctor se llena con una extraña combinación de sorpresa y confusión, y no es capaz de articular alguna palabra con coherencia; no obstante, Yuuri sabe perfectamente qué es lo que desea preguntar, y responde:

—Es mi nido… —Las mejillas de Yuuri se encienden con más intensidad y voltea su mirada a un lado, incapaz de sostener esos cristales azules que tratan de comprender aún.

Yuuri es un simple Beta, alguien que no siente el instinto de protegerse en un nido como lo haría un Omega en celo; sin embargo, está ahí, dispuesto a cumplir una fantasía que Víctor siempre tuvo antes de conocerlo: que su Omega destinado le permitiera entrar a su nido alguna vez. De alguna forma, a Víctor le excitaba pensar la clase de intimidad y confianza que eso conllevaba, mucho más profunda y real que el solo penetrar su cuerpo.

Víctor se recarga en la puerta, con una sonrisa que baila temblorosa sobre sus labios. Parece intentar contener su risa, aunque es bastante obvio, por el brillo oscurecido que se vislumbra en sus pupilas, que no se trata de burla, sino de incredulidad y emoción. Intenta con todas sus fuerzas no arrojarse sobre Yuuri... aún, pero le es inevitable el contenerse del todo y termina por deshacer el nudo de la corbata y desabrochar el primer botón de su camisa. El movimiento de su pecho se ha vuelto arrítmico y de pronto siente su piel ardiente. Suda...

—Supongo que querrás que me vaya y te deje solo, cariño —La voz de Víctor se vuelve un gruñido bajo, casi suave y aterciopelado que hace a Yuuri estremecer. Aquello es como una orden que lo obliga a mirarlo para encontrarse de frente con algo que lo desarma por completo: la sonrisa amplia y tan hermosa de Víctor, misma que demuestra hambre, que vuelca sobre su cuerpo y lo araña, lo atrae hacia él. Ahora es Yuuri quien desea arrojarse contra esa bestia en que se está transformando; no obstante, se abstiene, y tímido cambia de posición, desdoblando por unos segundos las piernas rectas que lo habían estado cubriendo. Durante unos segundos le permite a Víctor la visión perfecta de su entrepierna: ligeramente erguida, ligeramente acalorada, en espera de más estímulos y atención. Ante dicho movimiento, Yuuri deja caer la camisa que le cubría la cabeza y peina su cabello hacia atrás, con un gesto lento e hipnótico para quien lo observa ya sin aliento alguno. Entonces le sonríe coqueto a su Alfa, pero sin perder ese dejo de timidez que pone a Víctor de rodillas.

—En realidad... Quiero que entres aquí y me acompañes. —Yuuri no sabe cómo es que sus palabras no se han atragantado al pronunciarlas, cómo su pecho todavía sigue en movimiento cuando instantes antes ha sentido su corazón detenerse en un vuelco brusco. Cómo es capaz de sostener la mirada de Víctor, misma que ya le ha hecho el amor un millón de veces en su cabeza, que ya lo ha devorado sobre la cama hasta hacerlo por completo suyo y dejarlo jadeante, sin fuerzas, pero con una mayor satisfacción y necesidad de él.

Por supuesto, no tiene que decir más: Víctor se abalanza sobre su cuerpo, con su bestia interna ya arañando las paredes de su mente. Sus manos se apresan en los muslos de su Beta, sus dedos se clavan profundamente en la carne del otro y los dientes, la lengua, todo de sí se dedica a degustar la piel salada de Yuuri. Está sobre él, lo aprisiona con fuerza sobre aquellos montículos de ropa que han perdido su forma.

—Rompiste mi nido... —Como si a Yuuri realmente le importara, pero sabe que a Víctor sí, que mantener la fantasía de ser un Omega en celo en un nido será lo que propicie el éxito de su plan. Cree que es esa idea la que ha despertado el apetito en Víctor, cuando en realidad ha sido el gesto por sí mismo, la sola acción de que su Beta amado quisiera cumplir un deseo ingenuo de su juventud. Y no es la primera vez que hace algo así por él.

Pronto Yuuri se siente sobre expuesto, indefenso contra un gran peso y calor que pudieran asfixiarlo. Y cada una de las acciones del Alfa se tornan como un remolino a punto de arrasar: los mordiscos se vuelven más profundos, los dedos rasguñan la piel como papel y los besos se alargan tanto que le provocan a Yuuri una sensación de mareo y vértigo. Víctor no deja de restregarse contra él, de presionar pelvis contra pelvis para hacerle notar la evolución de su apetito y como este comienza a presionar también. Yuuri se abraza a él, se deja explorar por aquellas manos ansiosas que lo aprietan hasta marcar. Entonces cierra los ojos, se muerde los labios y añora cuanto lo ama… cuanto lo desea dentro de sí.

—Lo siento... pero… Yuuri... No puedo contigo... Me encantas… Me encantas tanto…

Son las palabras de su Alfa el mejor afrodisiaco, un orgasmo auditivo que hace a Yuuri convulsionar: ya no sabe si es de amor, de placer, de deseo, de todo un conjunto que revienta y arde bajo su piel.

El resto ocurre entre mareas de calor y asfixia, entre pieles que buscan saciarse solo entre sí y exploraciones que los llevan a lo más profundo del otro. Víctor lo abre con cuidado, baja poco a poco sus besos y mordiscos por todo su cuello, su abdomen y muslos: de esa forma ruega por el permiso de continuar. Lo demás se vuelve errático cuando finalmente saborea el interior de Yuuri y se siente envuelto. Punza, jadea y arremete, y repite ese instante en un ciclo que ambos desearían volver infinito.

La mejor vista resulta para ambos: un Víctor que sonríe coqueto y que ríe lleno de amor y satisfacción, que le gruñe al oído y que no deja de decirle lo mucho que le encanta; y un Yuuri que se retuerce en placer y que, con labios entreabiertos, ruega por un poco más… Solo un poco, solo hasta que estalle, solo hasta que el propio ardor de sus entrañas lo consuma en una totalidad. Y así es, el final siempre llega con una explosión, y ambos terminan hechos tan trizas, pero sintiéndose más completos que nunca antes.

Sin embargo, ese no es el mayor de sus placeres: lo es la sensación de quien se sabe el universo entero para alguien más, desde el más mínimo gramo de arena hasta la más grande de todas las galaxias. Eso es Yuuri para Víctor, eso es Víctor para Yuuri: un todo, la superficie y la profundidad.


	2. Ramas

**Ramas**

A veces Yuuri se pregunta qué hizo de bien en su vida para merecer a Víctor. Sobre todo en momentos así, cuando después de hacer el amor, queda una estela cálida entorno a sus cuerpos desnudos, una estela que siempre sabe a cariño y satisfacción. Entonces lo mira dormir, pues Víctor siempre es el primero en caer rendido bajo el peso de su propio cansancio, y Yuuri continúa preguntándose lo mismo una y otra vez hasta que termina por perderse en el largo de las pestañas de Víctor, en la sonrisa coqueta que él tiene curveada sobre sus labios, en los hoyuelos bajo sus ojos y en su respirar tan tranquilo, lleno de paz.

A veces Yuuri se pregunta en qué clase de sueño eterno se encuentra, pues la sensación de irrealidad es en ocasiones muy poderosa e incomprensible... ¿En qué momento podría creer que él, un simple Beta, terminaría amando y siendo amado por un Alfa como Víctor? Él, quien siempre se había abstenido de pensar en la idea de que podría tener en el mundo otra mitad, sobre todo porque los Betas no están acostumbrados a soñar con destinados como hacen los Omegas, sino con solo encontrar a otro de su mismo género con quien sentirse suficiente. Pero Yuuri ha llegado más allá, se ha hecho sobrepasar en esa sensación para ser el universo completo de alguien. Se podría decir en la cima, pero justo cuando se encuentra más arriba, es cuando la caída tiende a dar mucho más miedo.

Yuuri no deja de preguntarse en qué momento todo eso va a terminar, en qué momento despertará y caerá para quedar deshecho. Siempre se pregunta cuándo Víctor encontrará a su Omega destinado y cuánto tiempo le queda antes de verse abandonado por él.

A veces intenta tranquilizar su conciencia al pensar en todos esos casos donde un Omega o un Alfa nunca encontraron a su contraparte destinada, sino que terminaron por compartir su vida con alguien del género contrario más por convicción y por el deseo de no terminar solos. Pero, aun así, el miedo siempre emerge en Yuuri cuando hay silencio, cuando las ideas dan tantas vueltas en su cabeza que se transmutan en monstruos que lo arañan y lo hieren: "Él lo encontrará", "él será feliz con alguien más", "él va a dejarte tarde o temprano". Y las heridas entonces sangran, convulsionan dentro de sí y le hacen vomitar inseguridad y terror.

"Nada de esto puede ser real", e incluso comienza a creerse eso cuando recuerda la forma cómo conoció y se enamoró de Víctor, cuando este prácticamente cayó del cielo y lo hizo sobre él después de que intentara realizar un salto en una pista de hielo comunitaria. Víctor se confió por la casi nula afluencia de gente que había en ese momento, pues además de él, solo se encontraban otras dos personas incluyendo a Yuuri.

Y era curioso, pues ambos tenían una afición innata por el patinaje sobre hielo, ambos acostumbraban a acudir a esa pista cada noche, a la misma hora; tal vez incluso cruzaron miradas en más de alguna ocasión, pero porque uno era Alfa y el otro Beta, no se mostraron más interesados por el otro que por una pared. Yuuri podría jurarle al mundo entero que, sino hubiera sido por aquel accidente, Víctor nunca se hubiera mostrado interesado en él.

Debido a la caída, Yuuri terminó con un brazo roto y Víctor se sintió tan mal de ello, aunque ambos habían tenido la culpa de su distracción, que no solo corrió con los gastos médicos de Yuuri, sino que se encargó de su cuidado durante esas semanas. Cada mañana, tarde y noche le mandaba mensajes o lo llamaba para saber cómo se encontraba, si sentía dolor, si había tomado ya sus medicamentos o si podía hacerse cargo de sus cosas. Iba por él para llevarlo a clases y lo recogía en la salida. Más de alguna vez lo invitó a cenar, más de alguna vez fue a su casa a prepararle personalmente algo de comer. Contrató incluso una mujer Beta para que se hiciera cargo de la limpieza de su departamento y que lavara su ropa para que él tampoco tuviera que preocuparse por eso.

Cuando el yeso de Yuuri fue retirado, el lazo ya estaba creado: ambos eran muy buenos amigos, tanto que esa costumbre de llamadas, mensajes y salidas no terminó, sino que al contrario, comenzó a hacerse más habitual. Y los lugares por visitar se extendieron, los cuidados y las preocupaciones por el otro se volvieron mutuos. Después las pláticas extendidas hasta la madrugada, el recibir un mensaje y verse leyéndolo con una sonrisa tonta sobre los labios. Pensar en el otro en la más mínima distracción, y no solo pensarlo con una sonrisa en los labios y creer que es la persona más maravillosa del mundo, era hacerlo también en la intimidad, cuando se antojaba tanto el cuerpo y la carne, y aquello terminaba por desbordarse en sus propias manos. La cercanía volviéndose cada vez más invasiva, hasta rozar sus manos, hasta tomarlas, hasta entrelazar los dedos y que los abrazos dejaran de ser sorpresivos y se volvieron necesarios... Hasta el primer beso, que en ese mismo momento se volvieron cinco. Después la confusión, la duda, la sensación de que ambos no debían estar juntos por ser tan dispares: un Alfa y un Beta que no tendrían la forma de acoplarse como la naturaleza lo dictaba. Pero era diferente a lo que creyeron, se sentía diferente: sentían que encajaban tan bien, que eran el uno para el otro.

Nunca hubo una confesión como tal, no hasta que todo el mundo a su alrededor los comenzó a clasificar como "pareja". Su compañía mutua se había vuelto natural, porque nunca había sido necesario que se sentaran y hablaran sobre lo que eran, lo que sentían el uno por el otro, si era bastante obvio, para ellos más que para el mundo. Y contra todo pronóstico, fue Yuuri quien propuso el que vivieran juntos cuando encontró un buen trabajo en una empresa. Víctor creyó que era un paso obvio en su relación, pero para Yuuri fue más como la primera señal de la inseguridad que lo atormentaría por el resto de sus días.

Y ahí estaban, casi cinco años después, en una relación que, sin ser perfecta, podrían describirla como tal. Por eso el sabor de idílico, de irreal, por eso el esfuerzo de Yuuri por tratar de convertirse en el "Omega destinado" para Víctor, de tratar de torcer el destino y darle tanto amor que no necesite encontrarlo en alguien más... Por eso esa necesidad de ser perfecto y complacerlo, de recrear hasta en el más mínimo de los detalles esa vida que Víctor se había planteado junto a su Omega antes de conocerlo.

Por eso el miedo, por el terror a errar...

* * *

Son las diez de la noche. Yuuri cierra con llave la puerta de su cubículo y camina hacia el elevador mientras teclea presuroso en la pantalla del celular: escribe un mensaje a Víctor para avisarle que finalmente ha salido del trabajo y que se dirige a casa. Sonríe minutos más tarde, cuando justo fuera del edificio recibe una respuesta: "Por tu arduo trabajo tendrás como recompensa una deliciosa cena, cariño. Es sorpresa". Hay una trampa tras esa "sorpresa": sabe que llegando a casa será recibido con el delicioso aroma y sabor de un tazón de cerdo. La idea amortigua un poco su cansancio y el estrés de fin de mes. Camina con un ánimo renovado, sonriente y distraído con los mensajes y las fotos que sigue recibiendo de Víctor, quien juega a darle pistas sobre la comida "sorpresa". Pese a que ya lo sabe, Yuuri le sigue el juego.

Sin embargo, a pocos metros de llegar a su automóvil, aún distraído con lo que escribe y lee en su celular, algo cae contra su espalda e intenta sujetar su brazo. Yuuri se sobresalta, jadea y da varios pasos hacia atrás. La persona que ha intentado tomarse de él cae de rodillas al suelo y se curva sobre sí mismo, abrazando la zona de su estómago como si un terrible dolor lo aquejara. Yuuri lo mira asustado, sin comprender muy bien qué sucede y si debe alejarse o no. La persona que está frente a él no es un vagabundo, eso es fácil de notar a simple vista, así como es fácil darse cuenta que no se encuentra bien, que todo su cuerpo tirita y su respiración es agitada y dificultosa.

—Be... ta...

Yuuri cree escucharlo hablar, pero no comprende lo que intenta decir. Se acerca un paso... luego otro, pero se detiene helado al ver a aquella persona alzar finalmente su rostro para mirarlo: es un chico joven, posiblemente de su misma edad, con un cabello castaño y ojos azules que lucen algo opacos por una nube de excitación. No obstante, su apariencia no es lo que llama la atención de Yuuri: es la rojez de sus mejillas, el sudor abundante que cubre todo su rostro y empapa su ropa... Y el calor ardiente que se refleja en su mirada. Es un Omega en celo.

—Ayu... da... me... Por favor... —el chico solloza, intentando ponerse de pie para acercarse de nuevo a Yuuri. Al ver sus piernas fallar y caer otra vez, el desconocido solo atina en mirarlo y suplicar por su ayuda con una desesperación y dolor que sacude a Yuuri desde el alma.

Su boca se encuentra seca, pues le es bastante obvio lo que sucede: se encuentra frente a un Omega cuyo celo lo ha sorprendido en esas condiciones. Por el ataque atroz que sufre de calor y desesperación, supone también que no se encuentra bajo un tratamiento de supresores, por lo que está indefenso ante el instinto de cualquier Alfa que pudiera cruzarse en su camino. Tener que hacerse cargo de algo así es problemático, pero Yuuri siente un aguijón de culpa encajándosele en el pecho al pensar simplemente en abandonarlo e imaginarse que pudiera ser abusado por cualquiera en esa condición. Piensa en su hermana, piensa en Phichit, su mejor amigo, ambos Omegas muy cercanos y queridos por él. Se los imagina en un situación similar, se los imagina suplicando por ayuda y no recibiéndola. Se los imagina padeciendo las terribles consecuencias por ello y se imagina el horror que le encogería el pecho al enterarse.

No tiene opción.

—Oye, te ayudaré, pero ¿puedes decirme tu dirección? Te llevaré a tu casa.

Se acerca al chico e intenta sostenerlo y ayudarlo a levantarse para subirlo a su automóvil, pero apenas intenta tomarlo del brazo, el Omega se abraza a su cuerpo con fuerza, casi haciéndolo caer.

—Ayuda... Due... le... Por... favor... —el chico jadea contra su oído en un aliento que casi parece quemar, y no duda en restregar su cuerpo contra el de Yuuri, quien es capaz de sentir como el Omega intenta tomar su mano y llevarla hasta su entrepierna dura. Por suerte para Yuuri, es fácil someterlo un poco, alejarse y dejar algo de espacio que le permita respirar. El desconocido solo se queda contra el suelo, de rodillas, abrazándose más a sí mientras que, con su poca cordura, evita llevar sus manos a su pelvis para no terminar masturbándose a media calle.

Yuuri continúa cuestionando su domicilio, un nombre siquiera con el que lo pueda identificar, pero el Omega no puede responder ni pensar con mucha coherencia, solo súplica por ayuda, solo se arrastra para intentar acercarse de nuevo. Yuuri opta entonces por buscar entre la ropa ajena un celular, una cartera, alguna identificación con la cual saber su domicilio, pero al sentir el cuerpo del chico agitarse contra el suyo ante la nueva cercanía y escucharlo soltar jadeos de desesperación, sabe que no es una buena idea y se detiene.

Durante unos segundos Yuuri se mantiene quieto, a unos pasos de distancia, mirando al chico agitarse sobre el suelo. ¿Acaso deberá llevarlo a su propia casa? Pero no puede, claro que no, le horroriza la sola idea de exponer a Víctor ante el celo de un Omega. No obstante, también ha decido que no lo puede abandonar. Si tan solo su amigo Phichit se encontrara en la ciudad, podría llevarlo con él: quien mejor que otro Omega para comprender y saber qué hacer en una situación como esa.

Mientras cavila sus demás opciones, Yuuri escucha unos pasos a la distancia y es invadido por un abrupto pánico: ¿y si es algún Alfa que ha percibido el aroma del celo y se dirige a ellos para reclamarlo? Yuuri es consciente de lo peligroso que puede ser el deseo de poseer de un Alfa cuyo instinto nace por el aroma del celo. En ese estado, el Alfa sería incluso capaz de lastimar a Yuuri si intentara interponerse y proteger al Omega.

No tiene opción, no cuando siente los pasos cada vez más cerca, cada vez más presurosos, y se da cuenta que no solo se trata de una sola persona. Sus movimientos se vuelven torpes por el temblor del pánico, su corazón retoma un ritmo violento y desgastante que casi lo hace gritar de la desesperación; apenas puede optar por jalar al chico de su camisa y prácticamente arrastrarlo hasta su automóvil. Abre el seguro y la puerta con torpeza, y a empujones lo logra subir en la parte posterior del vehículo. Justo cuando abre la puerta del piloto, Yuuri nota un par sombras girar por la esquina de la calle.

No ve más, no se queda a averiguar si realmente se dirigían a ellos: enciende y arranca el vehículo, y acelera hasta que logra perderse en las calles de la ciudad. Es hasta el primer alto en el que que toma un respiro largo y profundo, como si hasta ese momento hubiera sentido el aire colapsado en sus pulmones. Mientras espera el siga, escucha al Omega jadear en el asiento trasero y, a través del retrovisor, ve como este finalmente se ha abierto la bragueta del pantalón y comienza a acariciarse con una desesperación que no le es satisfactoria. Yuuri suspira, sabe que en ese punto solo tiene una opción: rebusca su celular en el bolsillo y hace una llamada.

—Víctor, de verdad lo siento, pero necesito pedirte algo...


	3. Tierra

No es lo que Víctor esperaba para esa noche, sin duda alguna, pero Yuuri ha tomado su decisión y no le queda más que apoyarlo en ella, aun cuando eso implique que deba salir de casa cuanto antes. Le preocupa el tono exasperado que escuchó en su voz cuando hablaron momentos antes, como si Yuuri pretendiera tener el control de las cosas cuando en realidad solo ve orificios abriéndose a cada segundo; sin embargo, una parte suya no deja de enternecerse ante tal acto de bondad de su parte. No cualquiera tomaría la responsabilidad de ayudar a un Omega en celo, sobre todo tratándose de un desconocido.

Aceptó su petición de irse de la casa para poder resguardar a ese Omega solo porque se trata justamente de uno... De ser un Alfa, Víctor se hubiera negado desde el primer instante; obviamente el instinto de ver su territorio profanado por otro de su mismo género nunca lo hubiera permitido, por más buenas intenciones que Yuuri tuviera, pero incluso sabe que él no es lo suficientemente inconsciente como para pretender ayudar a uno en celo. Además, después de todo Yuuri es su pareja, y aún él tratándose de un Beta, algo en su interior gruñe furioso de solo pensar en la idea de dejarlo a merced del celo de un Alfa.

Llama a Chris mientras se apresura a dejar la cena lista. De forma tan breve como Yuuri se lo explicó, le da a entender a su amigo por qué necesita que le dé asilo en su casa por un par de días. La respuesta es tan confusa como la que él terminó por darle a Yuuri, algunos balbuceos extraños antes de cerrar con un corto "Está bien".

La maleta donde coloca algunos cambios de ropa solo tarda otro par de minutos en estar lista y, antes de salir de casa, deja una nota pegada en el refrigerador: un "Te amo, eres maravilloso" escrito en una pequeña hoja de papel. Después manda un mensaje directo al celular de Yuuri para anunciarle que ha salido y que puede llegar a casa ya.

Espera por un taxi justo en la entrada. Al ver al vehiculo llegar y estacionarse justo enfrente, saluda al chofer con un gesto de la mano, pero apenas logra dejar la maleta en el asiento trasero antes de notar al automóvil de Yuuri detenerse detrás. A través del parabrisas sus ojos se encuentran por un breve instante y reconoce cada gramo de urgencia y culpa que tiñe la expresión de Yuuri. Incluso temor, tal vez miedo de que él pudiera sentirse molesto porque prácticamente lo está corriendo de su propia casa por un desconocido. Claro que Víctor no lo ve de esa manera, por lo que es sencillo para él sonreírle y guiñarle un ojo, con ese dejo de coquetería que siempre le ha gustado usar a la distancia, como cuando se sonríen desde extremos opuestos del supermercado, la pista de hielo o incluso su propio hogar. Esa coquetería silenciosa de quien sabe expresarle en silencio al otro que todo estará bien.

Antes de girarse y finalmente subir, le lanza un beso en su dirección a modo de despedida. Víctor hubiera deseado ver el sonrojo de Yuuri que seguro surgió después de ese gesto, pero algo en su fosas nasales rebota con violencia y lo hace encogerse un poco: ha percibido el celo del Omega. Sus entrañas se sacuden y retuercen, al tiempo que el palpito en su corazón amenaza con volverse incontrolable. Le ha sorprendido que la peste de ese Omega haya traspasado de forma tan intensa las ventanas cerradas del vehículo de Yuuri y que el mismo aire del exterior no haya sido capaz de disipar el olor.

La urgencia de subirse al taxi e irse es notoria, sobre todo cuando siente el calor de su cuerpo subir e instalarse con violencia en cada fibra de su piel. La primera gota de sudor que resbala de su nuca es una cruel advertencia, pero para su suerte, el chofer logra intuir el peligro y arranca a toda velocidad.

Durante todo el camino al departamento de Chris ese aroma queda impregnado en su memoria. De alguna forma le recuerda al perfume que su madre usaba cuando él era pequeño, uno que solía gustarle demasiado, pero que de esa forma, sabiendo que proviene del celo de un Omega, le genera un gusto nauseabundo que no logra eliminar.

* * *

Esa noche Víctor no puede conciliar el sueño. Le preocupa Yuuri, por supuesto, y cómo podría estar lidiando con el celo de ese Omega. Mientras está recostado en el sofá que Chris adecuó para que pudiera dormir, mira la pantalla de su celular, específicamente el chat que tiene con Yuuri. Observa sus últimos mensajes, esos donde le sugiere que compre unos supresores para dárselos al Omega y a los que Yuuri solo respondió con un presuroso "Ok". Eso no lo había sugerido solo como un beneficio para él y que las cosas le fueran más sencillas, sino para que el propio Omega pudiera sentirse mejor.

De eso espera alguna novedad, y aunque por la hora (casi las dos de la mañana) podría creer que Yuuri duerme ya, algo dentro suyo sabe que no es así. No por instinto o alguna corazonada, es solo que Yuuri ya ha vivido muchas veces un escenario parecido y en todos ellos ya conoce muy bien las consecuencias.

"Imagino que no puedes dormir".

Solo diez segundos transcurren antes de que el estado de Yuuri aparezca "En línea" y este comience a escribir.

"¿Cómo lo supiste?".

Víctor sonríe de medio lado, sintiendo algo de culpa amontonarse en torno a su garganta. De necesitar hablar en voz alta, seguro algunas de sus palabras se hubieran visto atoradas en un nudo.

"Nunca puedes dormir durante mis celos".

Esa es una verdad absoluta que, aunque Yuuri nunca se lo ha dicho directamente, Víctor la conoce muy bien. Desde que ambos comenzaron a vivir juntos, y ante la evidente imposibilidad de compartir juntos un celo de Víctor, ambos acordaron que él pasaría esos días encerrado en la habitación de huéspedes. Víctor mejor que nadie es consciente que, durante sus celos, suele ser demasiado ruidoso, no solo por los jadeos de deseo que escapan sin control de su garganta, sino que esa misma desesperación le hace a veces azotar su cuerpo contra la pared o la puerta para intentar derribarlas, o desordenar la cama, tirar objetos del clóset o destrozar el buró. Él nunca le ha confesado a Yuuri que realmente sus celos nunca fueron tan violentos hasta que su aroma quedó impregnado en cada rincón de la casa.

En una situación normal, Víctor no es capaz de percibir la esencia de Yuuri sino es de su propio cuerpo o sus prendas recién usadas; pero durante el celo, su percepción olfativa logra captar cada tono, cada matiz, esa dulzura suave y fresca, como de flores de cerezo a punto de brotar, que le hacen recordar cada momento en que han podido estar juntos, en que sus cuerpos le han pertenecido al otro hasta el punto de desfallecer.

Sabe que si se lo dice a Yuuri, este preferirá pasar esos días fuera de casa y para Víctor es una satisfacción egoísta mantenerlo cerca, aunque eso termine por desesperarlo mucho más, aunque eso termine por costarle noches de sueño a Yuuri quien, imposibilitado de poder dormir, usualmente baja a la sala, enciende el televisor y pasa el resto de la noche ahí.  
Víctor se imagina que es en ese sitio donde Yuuri se encuentra en aquel momento, seguro de que los jadeos del Omega pueden llegar a ser más lascivos e incómodos que los de un Alfa.

"¿Por qué son tan ruidosos".

Víctor no se esperó una respuesta así, una que logra arrancarle una alta carcajada. De inmediato aprieta sus labios y mira con miedo la puerta de la habitación de Chris esperando no haberle despertado. Cuando nota que todo se mantiene en calma y no hay ningún movimiento nuevo, vuelve su vista a la pantalla. Sabe que dentro de ese "son" lo está incluyendo principalmente a él.

"Lo siento, no podemos evitarlo".

"No creo que pueda dormir".

"¿No sirvieron los supresores?".

Los minutos que Yuuri tarda en responder hacen desesperar a Víctor, pues aunque su pareja se mantiene "En línea", no ve alguna clase de movimiento indicándole que está escribiendo. Entonces se pregunta si ha ocurrido algo. Sus dedos viborean en el deseo de llamar, sobre todo ahora que sabe que está despierto, pero finalmente ve la leyenda "Escribiendo..." que reemplaza a la de "En línea".

"No".

Esa respuesta corta le da mala espina, pero se abstiene de responder algo cuando nota que continúa.

"Él no quiso tomarlos. Escupió la pastilla que logré meterle en la boca".

"Qué extraño".

Y sin duda lo es.

* * *

Víctor siempre creyó que terminaría emparejado con un Omega. Era lo normal, lo común, lo que todo el mundo a su alrededor le dijo que debía esperar de su vida una vez fuera más grande. Siempre miró con cierto encanto a ese tipo de relaciones, creyéndose por completo el cuento de que eran dos piezas que se encajaban a la perfección. Dos piezas que podrían comprenderse en silencio, que podrían sentir lo que el otro incluso a la distancia, como si ambos vibraran en una misma sintonía de existencia.

Por eso, cuando Yuuri apareció en su vida, todo se volteó de cabeza, pero de una forma tan lenta y natural, que no lo notó hasta que era ya demasiado tarde, hasta que ese Beta había plagado cada uno de sus pensamientos, incluso esos donde más lejano debía mantenerse.

Nunca se negó a aceptar sus sentimientos, para él siempre fueron tan claros, que los primeros besos le supieron a consecuencias esperables, que la primera vez que tomó su mano al caminar lo hizo sin pensarlo, que la primera que ambos se desnudaron fue con cuidado, con tiento, sabiendo que tenía que ser de esa forma para que ambos pudieran disfrutarlo por igual, sin importar que el calor y o el hambre estallara en la piel de Víctor cada que Yuuri lo tocaba. Nunca hubo arrepentimiento en ninguna de sus acciones, nunca hubo ni una sola pizca de duda por su parte, puesto que descubrió que todo lo que le dijeron de niño siempre fue verdad: que tarde o temprano encontraría a esa otra pieza que lo complementaría de manera ideal, con el cual entenderse incluso en sus silencios, con la cual compartir un mismo sentido de existencia. Solo que se equivocaron en el género con el cual ocurriría todo eso.

No solo se trataba de Yuuri intentado parecerse a un Omega, imitando hábitos, cumpliendo deseos que ingenuamente Víctor tuvo en su juventud; era por ser él, por ser ese Beta que supo adentrarse a su mundo sin volverlo un desastre, que lo supo cuidar hasta que logró plagarlo todo con sí mismo, hasta que le dio a entender que era él, que eran los dos, que podrían ser esas piezas que se encajan una con la otra aunque sus formas no fueran las esperadas.

Así que Yuuri podría hacer mil nidos en su intento de imitar a un Omega... o nunca haberlo hecho, ni una sola vez, pero eso no cambiaría en absoluto el amor que Víctor siente por él.

* * *

"Es alérgico a los supresores. Es lo que me ha dicho. Aún tiene fiebre, pero por lo menos ya puede hablar mejor. Y eso me dijo. También me dijo que su nombre es Bastian".

Víctor, extrañado al no haber escuchado nunca algo así, investiga en internet. Por supuesto, encuentra algunos casos sobre ello, tanto de Omegas como Alfas, que resultan alérgicos a alguno de los componentes de los supresores. Por ello, son imposibilitados de tomarlos para controlar sus celos y deben ser muy cuidadosos con sus ciclos. No son casos muy numerosos realmente, pero por lo menos le tranquiliza saber que lo que ha dicho ese Omega es verdad y que eso explica bastantes cosas también.

"He podido hablar con él un poco más. Me contó que su celo se adelantó, que debía llegar dos días después. Por eso no se encontraba en casa. Suena muy agradecido porque le ayudara. Incluso quiere pagármelo de alguna forma. Obviamente le he dicho que no es necesario. Es agradable...".

Víctor alza una ceja. ¿Agradable?

"¿Agradable cómo?".

"No sé... Solo es agradable".

"Es una forma muy curiosa de referirse a un desconocido, ¿no?".

Yuuri ve el mensaje, pero la respuesta tarda en llegar un par de instantes más de los necesarios, los mismos en los cuales Víctor siente subir un sabor ácido por su garganta.

"¿Espera?" ¿Estás celoso? ¡Víctor!".

"No lo estoy".

Claro que lo está.

"Eres un idiota. Le he hablado de ti, ¿sabes? Bueno, él me preguntó por qué vivía con un Alfa, ya que percibió tu aroma desde que llegó. Y también vio nuestra foto, la que pusiste en la habitación de huéspedes".

Víctor puede evocarla en su memoria a la perfección, ya que esa es su foto favorita de toda la vida. Es una que Chris les tomó de improviso, cuando habían ido a pasar la tarde en la pista de hielo donde se conocieron. En ella, los dos se encuentran patinando juntos, en el momento justo en que Víctor decidió alzar a Yuuri entre sus brazos como si ambos interpretaran una coreografía en el hielo. Sus miradas solo están enfocadas el uno con en el otro, y con sus rostros tan cerca, como si estuvieran a punto de besarse si sus sonrisas no fueran tan amplias para lograrlo. Es hermosa, a Víctor le encanta admirarla siempre y escudriñar a detalle cómo es que Yuuri parece tan cómodo y seguro entre sus brazos, cómo es que no muestra ni un solo atisbo de duda o temor por creer que podría tirarlo, o cómo se aferra a él, cómo se miran creyendo que el mundo entero está frente suyo.

"Así que le conté sobre nosotros. Estaba muy sorprendido. Pero fue bastante agradable su reacción. Dijo que nunca había conocido a una pareja como nosotros, pero que eso le parecía admirable".

Víctor no sabe en qué momento comenzó a sonreír... Y no tanto por las palabras que ve escritas, sino porque se imagina la clase de conversación que Yuuri ha tenido con ese Omega, pues siempre se sonroja cuando habla de él, cuando habla de su relación: primero lo hace con frases cortas, titubeantes, algo avergonzado y temeroso hasta que poco a poco toma confianza y permite que sus labios sonrían, que la luz ilumine sus ojos y cada rasgo de su expresión. Víctor nunca será capaz de dudar un solo segundo del amor que Yuuri siente por él y, justamente por eso, a veces se torna desesperante que no pueda transmitirle esa misma seguridad a Yuuri sobre su amor, uno por el cual sería capaz de hacer lo que fuera.

"¿Y qué le contaste exactamente?".

"Que te amo".

* * *

Hay un ramo de rosas rojas en su mano cuando Víctor baja del taxi. Siente su corazón latir ansioso, lleno de tantos deseos de poder estrechar finalmente a Yuuri entre sus brazos como si su tiempo separado de él hubiera sido mayor a un mes en lugar de tan solo tres días. Pero es imposible para Víctor no enternecerse por lo que Yuuri hizo y no buscar recompensarlo de alguna manera.

Sabe que cuando abra la puerta de su hogar, el Omega ya se habrá ido, y estará ahí Yuuri esperándolo solo a él. Piensa en que tal vez es una buena ocasión para que salgan a comer juntos y que, a su regreso, es también la ocasión perfecta para recordarle cuanto lo ama mientras sus cuerpos se convierten en esas piezas que encajan a la perfección.

Se detiene justo frente a su puerta. Saca las llaves de su bolsillo mientras todo su gesto explota en emoción y prepara la mejor de sus sonrisas para cuando Yuuri lo vea, pero justo al meter la llave correcta en la cerradura, se detiene al percibir un aroma muy parecido al perfume de su madre... Ese que tanto le encantaba... Ese que ahora ha hecho explotar al mundo a su alrededor en tan solo segundo.

Un jadeo queda atorado en su garganta cuando gira su cuerpo, completamente tieso, y ve frente suyo a un joven de cabello castaño y ojos azules, quien lo observa con la misma expresión atónita que él también tiene sobre su rostro. Los labios de ambos tiemblan, titubean, pero ninguno parece feliz de ese encuentro pese a que sus cuerpos han comenzado a convulsionar en calor y agonía, en necesidad y deseos de rasgar su ropa, su piel, su propia carne para arrojarse hacia el otro. Y, sin embargo, ninguno es capaz de moverse, ni para alejar la vista ni para alejarse a sí mismo y huir de lo que el instinto les está ordenando que hagan.  
Víctor debió imaginarlo cuando el olor llegó por primera vez a su nariz hace tres días atrás, la forma como su cuerpo reaccionó, la forma en que su corazón casi deseó deshacerse en su pecho y toda su piel se encendió en llamas. Justo como ocurre en ese momento.

—T-tú... tú eres...

Víctor quiere gruñir, gritarle con todas sus fuerzas que se largue, pero apenas es capaz de mover su cabeza en negación, pues es su propio cuerpo el que grita, el que con desesperación le ruega que vaya hacia él, su Omega destinado, y se complementen.

El joven, Bastian, da un paso para acercarse, pero Víctor logra utilizar toda su fuerza para obligar a sus músculos moverse hacia atrás. Su espalda debió toparse en ese momento con una puerta cerrada, pero esta fue abierta en ese justo instante.

—Víctor... —La voz entusiasmada que pudo salir de los labios de Yuuri se mengua en la sílaba final, cuando sus ojos ven el escenario extraño sin lograr comprenderlo del todo. Varias preguntas surgen al reconocer la espalda y el cabello de Víctor, pero este no se gira para verlo; al notar que Bastian ha vuelto, pero sus ojos están clavados sobre los de Víctor y no lo mira de vuelta. Es como si para ellos se hubiera vuelto invisible, como si ambos se encontraran en una especie de limbo en el cual es incapaz de entrar. Yuuri desea preguntar qué ocurre, pero la presión que se ha quedado en su pecho lo sofoca y le impide decir más. Y, aunque se siente ajeno a lo que ocurre en esas dos miradas que se devoran en silencio, la verdad es que ambos, tanto Omega como Alfa, son conscientes de su presencia, del meollo que están provocando en su persona.

Los labios de Víctor no dejan de temblar, y es por ello que son sus orbes gélidos los que terminan por expresar sus deseos, esa orden al Omega de que no se atreva, que no lo diga... Y que se largue de una maldita vez. Víctor casi se atreve a mostrar sus dientes en contra suyo, como si le gruñera al estar amenazando la estabilidad de su hogar.

—Ah...

Bastian jadea tratando de recuperar el aire. Su rostro se ha sonrojado, sobre su frente se notan las primeras gotas de sudor. Y, aun cuando su cuerpo entero se agita en violentos temblores, es el único que logra recuperar mínimamente la compostura para decir algo.

—Yuuri. Yo... lo siento. No encontraba mi cartera. Creeí que pudo haberse quedado aquí, pero... Creo que ya sé donde está. Lamento molestarlos...

Por supuesto, para Yuuri es tan extraño que Bastian le hable sin mirarlo directamente, que sus ojos sigan clavados en Víctor como si fuera incapaz de apartarlos de él. Y como ni siquiera lo mira antes de irse, antes de que su cuerpo comience a moverse con lentitud, con pesadumbre... y algo que parece dolor.

—¿Qué ocurre...? ¿Víctor?

La voz de Yuuri tiembla... La voz de Yuuri se tiñe en duda y temor. Víctor lo reconoce y toma un gran suspiro para tratar de aspirar algo de aire fresco, algo que no esté contaminado con ese hedor frutal que sigue recordándole al perfume de su madre. Cuando de su vista finalmente desaparece la figura del Omega y logra girarse, se estrella contra Yuuri en un fuerte abrazo, uno donde lo aprisiona con necesidad y dominio, uno que lo hace trastabillar por unos segundos, haciéndolos peligrar con caer.

—Solo que te extrañé mucho. Y que te amo demasiado. Demasiado, Yuuri.

Yuuri escucha las palabras de Víctor vibrar en una sintonía tan baja, tan doliente, que incluso logran que todo su ser se encoja como un papel arrugado. Corresponde el abrazo, más porque cree que el corazón de Víctor va saltarle del pecho en cualquier momento y desea evitarlo. De pronto, siente la nariz del Alfa restregarse contra la piel de su cuello y aspirando con fuerza su aroma una y otra vez, como si quisiera inundarse en ella para olvidar el de alguien más... Después siguen los besos, esos mismos que comienzan a subir por su barbilla hasta encontrarse con sus labios. Esos mismos que a Yuuri le saben a ansiedad. A desesperación. A heridas.

Aunque la cabeza de Víctor es consciente de que eso es lo que deseaba, también se ahoga en la agonía de haberse separado de su destinado... Porque esa separación le comienza a doler, comienza a crujir en cada uno de sus huesos al tiempo que percibe que algo dentro suyo se desgarra hasta dejar un vacío que, durante algunos segundos, parece incapaz de llenarse. Sin embargo, el calor y la sola presencia de Yuuri, de esos brazos que sostienen con firmeza su cuerpo a punto de desmoronarse, logran tranquilizarlo un poco.

—Víctor...

El Alfa sisea en sus labios y lo hace callar. Ambos lo saben, ambos lo entienden, pero si ninguno lo menciona en voz alta, ambos podrán fingir que ese momento nunca ha existido.

—Yuuri, te amo.

No solo se trata de Yuuri haciendo nidos para llenar huecos inexistentes, es Víctor dejando que su parte Alfa agonice porque su corazón, al fin de cuentas, es el único que realmente manda, y es el que ha elegido a Yuuri ahora y para toda la eternidad.


End file.
